


Круг за кругом

by fandom Dumas Filmz 2020 (fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020), RoksiG



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time Bottoming, M/M, POV First Person, Peeping, Porn With Plot, Romance, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Dumas_filmz_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Dumas%20Filmz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Всё, что можно купить за деньги — уже дёшево, думал мой друг. Месть бесценна. Он ошибался. Я думал иначе.
Relationships: Edmond Dantès/Albert de Morcerf, Eugénie Danglars/Albert de Morcerf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Круг за кругом

**Author's Note:**

> Всё, что можно купить за деньги — уже дёшево! (Б.Шоу)  
> Я - часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо. ("Фауст", Гете)

— Наш так называемый друг спит с моей матерью, — говорит невеста.

И выбивает очередной кирпич из так называемого безупречного мира мальчика.

— Я хочу быть свободной. Я люблю пианино. Я хочу играть по всему миру, — говорила невеста.

И мальчик очень сильно желал бы осуществить ее мечту. Он не завидовал. Он лишь сам не осознавал своих желаний. И только поэтому просто сказал: «Давай уедем вдвоем».

— Аристократы заключают браки не по любви. Они женятся только из-за денег.

Еще недавно мальчик бы сказал: «Это неправда! И мои родители тому пример».

Но чей портрет прячет мать? О ком тайком вздыхает? На чей образ смотрит так, как никогда не смотрела на мужа?

Мальчику грустно, больно. Он чувствует себя преданным. И предатель — вовсе не мама… Мама имеет право на прошлое. Но тогда — что не так?

— Ты ревнуешь! Точно ревнуешь! — смеется Пеппо, показывая язык.

Вот надо было взять и поделиться с этой несносной девчонкой своими переживаниями.

Впрочем, «девчонка» — довольно условно подходящее определение для этого живого хрупкого создания. Милое личико, нежные черты, тонкий голосок… Но юбки горничной и панталончики скрывают сюрприз. Мальчик был очень удивлен и смущен, когда мой друг раскрыл ему тайну Пеппо. Еще бы не смутиться: его первое любовное приключение, зайди оно немного дальше, могло кончиться конфузом.

— И что такого? Ты же мог и в меня влюбиться? Совсем немного не хватило, — не унималась новая горничная. — Но как бы ни был великолепен граф, а первый поцелуй сорвала я.

— Прекрати!

Лишь воспитание помешало мальчику добавить к этому приказу не совсем девочке что-то погрубее.

— Франц воспринимает тебя только как невесту, которую для него выбрали родители. У него нет титулов, но Максимилиан — великолепный солдат и хороший человек. И что самое главное, он очень сильно любит тебя, — мальчик пытается вершить судьбы друзей, решив, что наконец-то поймал это нечто загадочное, что называется любовь.

Мальчик был тогда столь наивен, столь чист помыслами. «Пусть так. Пусть все знает. Пусть его душа будет растоптана», — говорил мой друг, но я слышал в его словах совсем другое.

Душа так и оставалась чиста, когда мальчик пришел к моему другу с очень странным предложением.

— Вы говорили, что все имеет цену и все продается. Я готов отдать всего себя. Что бы ни было в прошлом, прошу, оставьте мою семью. Это моя цена. Я готов стать еще одной вашей сломанной игрушкой.

Казалось, ловушка захлопнулась. Но тот ли зверь попался?

Моему другу было привычно очаровывать женщин… Но мальчик… Желанный мальчик.

Проведи рукой от основания шеи вниз, по косточкам позвоночника, которые, лишь чуть нажав, так легко прощупать под кожей.

— Вы настолько чувствительны, Альбер? Но это только прелюдия. Подобная тому, как леди Эжени разминается перед концертом. Вы лишь инструмент…

Мальчик так забавно краснеет после упоминания о невесте, но все еще полон решимости. Однако к этой решимости волной добавляется чувство, которое мальчик не может скрыть. Желание. Мой друг видит это, такое невозможно не заметить, но здесь он сам застигнут врасплох — кто же на самом деле нужен мальчику: он, или вздорная девочка с мальчишеской стрижкой?

Мальчишеской — не потому что Эжени так не хочется иметь длинные волосы. Она ведь даже немного завидует Валентине и Мерседес, матери мальчика. Просто в какой-то момент она приняла решение быть ближе к мальчику. Просто ей очень хочется нравиться жениху, просто когда ее тело начало приобретать женские формы, он начал отдаляться.

Мальчик слишком поздно понимает, как обидел подругу детства, а его тело протестует вторжению чужой плоти, познанию себя нового. Он не кричит — только до крови закусывает губу. Ему должно быть стыдно, но боль вдруг становится не наказанием и искуплением, а чем-то новым. Познанием? Когда мой друг, не прекращая движение, обхватывает ладонью возбужденную плоть мальчика, тот не сдерживает стон. Семя пролито. И кстати — обоюдно. Договор исполнен.

Сдался? Но кто на самом деле проиграл?

Пока мальчик блаженно спит, витая в своих грезах и отходя от первого шага к себя истинному, мой друг сгорает в отчаянии: после этой ночи все его желания, вся тонко выстроенная месть оказались не каменной глыбой, а карточным домиком. Ему тепло рядом с мальчиком. А где тепло и надежда — там мне нет места.

Наш разрыв происходит болезненно для моего бывшего друга. Мальчику привычна мертвецкая синева на лице его кумира, но теперь оно лишь бледно и в горячечных пятнах.

— Не оставляй меня, — просит граф.

— Я тут, — говорит мальчик, даже не понимая, что обращаются совсем не к нему.

— Теперь каждый сам по себе, — говорю я.

«Я — часть той силы, что вечно хочет зла и вечно совершает благо», — я бы посмеялся, если бы мог. Но даже для такой простой эмоции мне нужно вместилище.

Вольному — воля. Моряку — море… Или — такой же безбрежный космос, тем более если рядом надежный партнер, так жаждущий новых открытий. Франц д'Эпине так мужественно решивший заменить в дуэли чести друга, так и не дождется соперника. Эжени Данглар так и не дождется жениха, но это станет поводом наконец-то уйти из семьи и лично ухватить собственную судьбу за хвост. Мерседес де Морсер не дождется сына, но весточка, что он нашел свой путь и счастлив, даст ей возможность наконец-то уйти от нелюбимого мужа. И что же теперь остается покинутому, сброшенному с вершины гордыни графу де Морсеру. Только мстить. И, кажется, я нашел свое новое прибежище.


End file.
